Love Potion
by Misu Niiroke
Summary: Usami comes home to find a slightly intoxicated Misaki. Fluff-tastic! Enjoy! *Updated-follow-up chapter of the morning after!*
1. Chapter 1

Love Potion

* * *

Usami Akihiko leaned against the wall just inside the door frame to his high-rise apartment, taking stock of the scene before him.

The long, pink couch was covered in all sorts of clothes: shirts spilling over the arms of the sofa and across the back cushions, neckties snaking across the seats in silken splendor. Socks peppered the floor and hung from the edge of the furniture, looking like forlorn, floppy ears. Amidst all of this fabric chaos lay Misaki, splayed across the blanket of mismatched patterns and materials, his arms and legs flung away from his body in a star-like shape. He seemed to be sleeping, wearing one of Usami's lavender button-downs, a dark gray tie wound around his curled fists like prayer beads.

Usami loosened his own tie as he took deliberate strides through this mess of what appeared to be a fashion meltdown. He smirked, realizing that all of the strewn articles of clothing belonged to him. He looked around toward the kitchen and saw a bottle sitting on top of the long counter, a bright red bow wrapped around the neck of it, the contents nearly empty from the level of liquid still inside.

He sighed, leaning over his young lover to get a closer look at Misaki while he lay in, Usami concluded, an alcohol-induced slumber.

"My sweet Misaki…did you have too much to drink?" He mused aloud, reaching down to pull a section of chestnut bangs away from the college student's closed eyes. Why was it that whenever he had any sort of liquor in his system, Misaki felt compelled to get a hold of Usami's clothes?

Deciding to investigate further, Akihiko walked carefully (trying to avoid the piles of clothing) to the counter where the source of this scenario undoubtedly sat, glass gleaming. It was a bottle of wine, upon closer inspection, and Usami noted it was an expensive brand, one he was used to getting as a present from some publishing company or award group for one of his book signings or press appearances. Sure enough, underneath the bow was a square card, the lettering of his name and a "Thank You" on the front. Normally, he would ignore these sorts of gifts when they arrived, but he was certain that Misaki had read the note when the bottle was delivered earlier that evening.

He flipped the card open with his index finger to find this message:

[ _I truly appreciated your latest book, Sensei! I love your style and I hope to join you on same level as a fellow writer. Please accept this wine as a token of my admiration for you. Sincerely, Tanaka Hinako_ ]

He chuckled. So the wine had been from a woman. He vaguely remembered the name. Just another one of the countless fans that he met and shook hands with when he was dragged to those awful parties. So many authors wanted to meet with him and hopefully make a connection with him, but he tried to avoid those sorts of situations. He could tell from the packaging sitting on the ground below the wine that it had been delivered through a third party, his editing department, so at least he could rest easy that he didn't have a scary stalker, just an ambitious fan.

But of course, Misaki hadn't read it that way. No, despite his completely rational behavior in nearly everything he did, when it came to his jealousy and Usami, he acted on instinct, without even realizing it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder…

"Why my clothes?" Once again, he spoke out loud, titling his chin thoughtfully.

He contemplated gathering up the fallen ties and shirts, but decided waking Misaki and discovering the brunette's feelings and thoughts behind the matter was far more important.

He returned to the young man's side, kneeling down by his head, resting a large hand on his shoulder. He gave a gentle shake, calling in his most seductive, sultry voice.

"Misaki."

He squirmed slightly, eyes crinkling as he turned and softly blinked into the light. Emerald met violet as they locked eyes, Usami smiling softly, though he secretly grinned on the inside, relishing what would happen next.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki murmured, eyes roving over the older man's face. A smile slowly spread on his lips."I missed you!" he crooned, reaching up with both hands-oblivious to the fact that one still had a tie wrapped around it-to pull Usami's face closer to his. "Where have you been?"

Akihiko's eyes were wide with surprise that Misaki was still a bit drunk, but also intrigued by his decidedly forward actions. It was unnerving, but no less unwelcome.

"I've been at the publishing office, signing off on some documents." He replied, and Misaki nodded emphatically.

"Another book coming out, huh? Now people will love you more…" He said this with a sad pout on his face, eyes cast aside. Ah, the female benefactor of spirits.

The honesty was so fresh and inviting, Usami couldn't help but take the opportunity to dig deeper.

"Does it bother you that people like my books, Misaki?"

Misaki looked back at his silver-haired lover, eyes wide as he contemplated the question with a serious expression.

"No…" He began, sighing comically, "I guess not."

"Then," Usami leaned in closer and gave Misaki a quick peck on the mouth before pulling back. "What does bother you?"

At this, a switch seemed to flick on and Misaki bolted upright, as though he had just remembered something incredibly important.

"That wine!" He cried, flailing in the pile of clothes around him, finally staggering into a standing position to point at the offending bottle (though his aim was off slightly). Akihiko stood up as well and humored Misaki by pretending to look and see the present for the first time.

"Ah, another gift from a fan, no doubt."

"Exactly!" Misaki's extended finger swiveled wildly to point at Usami, his posture failing him slightly. "I hate that stupid bottle of wine!"

At this, Akihiko chuckled softly. "Just the wine?" He asked, seeing a blush appear on the young man's cheeks.

"No!" He admitted quickly, then seemed to rethink his answer. "I just…don't like it that women buy you stuff. It's like she was trying to mark you as hers by making you drink that!" Misaki's pointed digit fell to his side, and he stood there, head bowed, ears bright pink in embarrassment. "'Cause you're mine!" The admonishment was quiet, but the author heard it all the same.

Usami was next to him in two steps, his arms around the younger male in the next instant. He felt Misaki gasp at the sudden embrace, but in his tipsy state, he didn't push away or cry out but immediately returned the gesture, his thin arms wrapped around the silver-haired man's back, inhaling deeply as he leaned against Usami's chest.

"You know I would never actually drink or eat anything my fans buy me. None of those gifts matter to me at all. I only want to eat the food Misaki makes."

Misaki's voice was muffled as he asked, "Really?"

Akihiko reached up and gently ruffled Misaki's hair. "Really."

They stood that way for a few moments, Usami trying so hard to hold himself back from throwing Misaki down on the shirt-covered floor right then and showing him just how much he loved the silly man. But, he didn't feel quite right about making love to Misaki when he wasn't fully sober. He wanted Misaki to remember every detail when they had sex, engraving it into his mind forever.

"So," Usami began, swallowing down the desire that was welling up in his chest. "How come my wardrobe is spread all over the living room?"

Misaki pulled back slightly from their embrace, his cheeks still stained red. "You won't laugh at me?" He murmured shyly.

Akihiko shook his head no, anxious to discover what had transpired while he was away.

"That," Misaki paused dramatically to point at the wine again, "was delivered while I was doing the dishes. I knew it was for you, but I wanted to see what it was, so I opened it. And I read the note. And," he blew his bangs up in a huff, clearly still frustrated with the sentiments imparted on that card, "I decided I would drink it all so you wouldn't get infected with her love potion."

It took everything in Usami's power not to bust out laughing right then and there. He wasn't one to guffaw or giggle, but seeing Misaki say the words "love potion" with such a somber expression nearly undid him.

"What makes you think it was a…" he trailed off, hoping against hope that Misaki would say it again.

"I _know_ it was a love potion! Girls always do that sort of thing." Misaki nodded knowingly, the sudden expert on female psychology. Usami almost let loose a chuckle, but held back.

"And?" he replied, trying hard to remain stoic, though a smile was slipping through the cracks. "What happened after that?"

"Well, I drank most of it, and then I thought about marking my property, you know? Like, how that woman was trying to do with the wine. And I thought I should try on all of your clothes, to put my smell into them, to make you mine…so I started trying them on. But they already smelled so good, just like you, and I felt so tired from the potion...I must have fallen asleep." Misaki blinked innocently, hardly aware that he had just given the writer an incredible confession.

Usami took all of this in with glowing pride, his chest nearly puffed out at the elated feeling blooming in his heart. If only he had recorded it!

"Usagi-san?" Misaki was grasping onto the front of his shirt now, looking up at him with a slightly hazy look in his eyes, his mouth pulled into a very cute, determined pout. "You're mine now, right?"

Usagi made a mental note to write his fan a "Thank You" card of his own as he picked up Misaki, kissed him swiftly and deeply on the lips (which elicited an uncharacteristically adorable laugh), and proceeded to carry his younger lover up the stairs and into his bedroom, where he just might break his rule about sex with a slightly inebriated Misaki.

The morning after would undoubtedly prove to be full of laundry, yelling, and some serious blushing.

* * *

Aw. :3 I was definitely inspired by the "drunken shirt scene" when Misaki ate the chocolates. Love these two! Hope you enjoyed this fluff. &Niiroke&


	2. Morning After

Morning After

* * *

Misaki kneeled on the floor in the living room, a laundry basket at his side piled high with pastel and white button-downs. The mid-morning sun streamed lazily through the wide floor-to-ceiling windows, the sky a beautiful robin's egg blue. If it weren't for the grumblings issuing from the young man folding the shirts, it would be a quaint, domestic scene.

"Stupid Usagi…with his stupid fans…and his stupid shirts…" Misaki's voice continued on in a low, fervent whisper as he reached for another article, holding the shirt at arm's length as if it would reach out and bite him.

He stared at it with a petulant frown, taking in the color and form of it. How badly he wanted to wad it up into a ball and throw it over the balcony!

Such idiotic thoughts ran through his head as he replayed the events from the previous night. The wine, the drinking of said wine, the closet raid for Usagi's clothing, the eventual spiral into a deluded fashion show, followed by the room spinning and a happy feeling of peace before, finally, the world went black.

And sadly, though he wished desperately that it wasn't true, he remembered what transpired after he was woken by the great Lord Usami…

 _"You're mine now, right?"_

"Ah!" He yelled loudly, hoping to chase away the memories, cheeks enflamed and arms folding madly. "Stupid, stupid!" This last part was mostly directed at himself.

"Misaki."

"Ah!" Crying out again, the said young man nearly jumped to the ceiling as he heard his name uttered by the very person that haunted him. Not daring to turn around for fear that his heart might explode, he continued to fold as though he hadn't heard.

"Misaki…" The note was pleading now, and he realized that Usagi had knelt down on his knees, his voice just above his ear.

His folding stopped, the shirt in his lap now, a crumpled mass of fabric. He waited, ears and face burning with embarrassment.

They hadn't spoken since their 'encounter' last night. Before the silver-haired author woke up, Misaki had snuck out of the bed, feeling a strange mix of freedom (he had revealed some surprising truths in his inebriated state) and utter fear at how his actions and words had been perceived. Did Usagi-san think he was crazy? Clingy?

Whatever the reaction, he wasn't sure his constitution could stand it. He had a hard enough time admitting _in his head_ what his true feelings were, let alone saying them out loud. He had hoped to drown his worries with the monotonous task of doing the laundry, but to no avail.

Two long arms came around his shoulders and chest, ensnaring him in a tight embrace. Misaki gasped, but still he didn't know what to say or do. Usagi's chest was flush against his back, the man's heartbeat steady and soothing. The author's head leaned against Misaki's shoulder, his chin tilted into the crook of Misaki's neck.

"My hero." Usagi declared, his deep voice vibrating along Misaki's collarbone.

Gulping loudly, Misaki replied with a squeaky, "Hero?"

"Of course." Usagi replied, his lips brushing skin as he spoke. "You saved me from falling in love with that fan of mine." The laughter in his words was faint, but the young man could feel the smile in Usagi-san's lips as he pressed them into Misaki's neck.

Misaki felt like curling up into a little ball and disappearing. How silly could he have been?

"Usagi-san, I…" Misaki began, but just as quickly his voice died.

The arms around him grew tighter, and the lips on his neck trailed up to his ear, tongue teasing slightly at the lobe.

"But you know, that love potion…it seems to only work on Misaki."

The brunette nearly missed this comment as he was so overwhelmed with the sensations Usagi-san was creating. He felt tingly all over, and his head felt light and floaty. He knew he was sober now, so why did he feel so dizzy and dreamy when Usagi-san was involved?

"Only me?" Misaki finally whispered, leaning into Usagi-san's mouth as the man continued to kiss and lick Misaki's ear and neck. What was happening to him?

"Mm. Instead of making you fall in love with the fan, that love potion made you fall in love with me."

Now Usagi-san's hand reached up to tilt Misaki's chin and turn him until their eyes were locked, faces inches from one another.

Misaki's eyes were glassy and bright with the emotions turbulent inside him. Usagi-san looked beautiful, cool and full of love for him, as always. Damn it, the man was just too much!

"Idiot," Misaki murmured, his eyebrows drawing together as he pouted slightly. "I loved you before I drank that wine." Gah! More confessions! He screamed in his mind, but a part of him knew, deep down, that it needed to be said.

Usagi-san's smile was slow but happy, his face practically aglow with joy. "I love you too, Misaki."

Closing the distance between them, the silver-haired author brought his lips down to his younger lover's waiting mouth. Misaki's hands squeezed tight around the shirt in his lap before letting go to take hold of Usagi-san's neck, pulling him closer, exhilarated that his silly, drunken antics had been the catalyst to let his feelings finally shine through. Maybe it was a love potion after all...

Together, they fell back onto the floor. The shirts would have to wait a little longer.

* * *

Had to do a short afterward for this one-shot. Can't resist writing about Misaki's perpetual shyness. So many blushes!

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! &Niiroke&


End file.
